A TwiJonas Love Story
by BrokenHeartsAndLastGoodbyes
Summary: Aubrey just needs to get away The Jonas family takes her in as one of their own, and she falls in love, Nicholas. Nick and his family, however, are hiding a deep, dark secret.
1. InFo

Aubrey Note just needs to get away...from her mom, from her mom's new husband...so she decides that she is going to go live with her dad in Forks, Washington and go to school at Laneson Academy. The Jonas family takes her in as one of their own, and she falls in love with the youngest son, Nicholas. Nick and his family, however, are hiding a deep, dark secret, and Aubrey is pulled into a very, very messy battle that not only is risking her life and the Jonas' lives, but the well-being of the town of Forks and everyone who lives there. Will she survive? Will her love for Nick be able to withstand their differences? You'll have to read to find out!

Characters:

(((((( Main Person))))))

Aubrey Note: .

.com/albums/ss171/musicislifelisten/emo/?action=view t=

a href=".com/albums/ss171/musicislifelisten/emo/?action=view t=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

*********VB*  
Mel: Chelsea Staub

Kibell:Taylor Swift

Shawn:

Brandon: Lucas Till

Jake: Sterling Knight

********W*  
Jackson: Taylor Lauthner

Janie: Cassie Steele [

Macy: Nicole Anderson

*********V*  
Sammy-Lyn: (Younger) Selena Gomez

Cami Marie ( Jonas): Demi Lovato

Danielle Jonas: Danielle Deleasa

The Jonas Brothers ( including frankie!) (obviously they are playing themselves) 


	2. Chapter 1

t extr Now you re sure you have everything? my mom asked me as I slid my

backpack onto my shoulders. Because I would hate for you to get there

and realize that you forgot something majorly important.

Mom, just calm down a little, please! I m seventeen years old, for crying

out loud. I think I can handle myself, I groaned as I gave her a hug.

Don t worry about me. I m going to be fine.

I just don t understand why you decided to move there, my mom said.

Because you and John need some newlywed time, I told her, pulling out

of the embrace and placing my hands on either side of her face. Mom,

this isn t the end of the world. It s just the end of warm weather. I ll be

fine.

That s what worries me, she said, beginning to cry.

Alright, well if you re going to do that, I m going to go now, I laughed,

hugging her again. I felt one tear fall from my eye but I let it. I m

going to miss you mom. I ll call you the minute I land, okay?

You better, she said, pulling me tighter.

Okay ow mom I can t breathe

Oh, sorry baby, she said. We pulled out of the hug and she kissed me

on my cheek. I love you.

I love you too, Mom, I replied. I turned around and walked to the long

line forming at the security gate. As I reached the metal detectors, I

turned once more and waved to my mom, who waved back. I placed my

backpack and shoes into the plastic bin, and stepped through to my new

awaiting life in Forks, Washington.

Just the sound of my new hometown sent shivers up and down my spine. I

had lived in Jacksonville, Florida for as long as I can remember, but

apparently I was born in Washington and lived there until I was three. My

dad is the principal at the prestigious private school there, and when my

mom got re-married a month ago I made plans with him to come and live

with him and go to school there so my mom and her new husband Neil

could have all the alone time they wanted (brief pause for over-dramatic

gagging okay, I m good now).

I looked out my window as the captain of the plane announced that we

were arriving in Seattle. I saw rain. And not just a slight drizzle either.

I m talking, down-pour, drench you in seconds, unbearably annoying rain.

Great, I muttered to myself as I laid my head back against the seat.

This is just great.

First time to Seattle? the guy sitting next to me asked. I put a scowl

on my face and slowly turned my head in his direction. Sorry, just trying

to make some friendly conversation.

I m sorry, but I m just not in the mood for friendly conversation. I miss

Florida, I miss the sun and I ve only been gone for I looked down at

my watch. It was three-twenty Florida time, which meant it was twelve-

twenty here. about ten hours.

It doesn t rain all the time, he said with a small laugh. Don t worry,

the weather will actually grow on you. I m a southerner, too. Only took

me about a year to get use to the constant rain.

Well, hopefully I won t be here that long, I groaned, putting my head

back against the seat. Now, if you ll excuse me, I d like to enjoy these

last few minutes of solitude I have. He obviously didn t understand what

I was talking about, but he dropped the conversation and went back to his

magazine. I looked over at him and saw that he had hidden a Playboy in

some kind of car magazine, which made me snicker in delight. This guy

was ridiculous.

Twenty minutes later we had landed. I called my mom to tell her I was

here, and hung up on her after she began bawling. I made my way to

baggage claim and found my three suitcases quickly. I walked out and saw

a black Porsche parked there. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the

car.

James, I simply greeted my dad as I put my suitcases in the back. My

dad just stayed in the car and watched me from the driver s seat. I shut

the back door and slid in to the passenger side of the car.

It s good to see you, Audrey. I ve missed you, he said with a smile.

Its Aubrey and...I ve missed you too I mumbled, staring out the

window.

Everyone s so excited to finally meet you, he said to me as we began

the three-hour drive to Forks. Ever since I found out you were coming

I ve been getting everyone ready for your arrival. The whole town is

buzzing about it. It s quite exciting. I rolled my eyes and focused on the

cars that we were passing. I began to count them to get my mind off of

the fact that I was 3000 miles away from home, in a strange car with a

strange man, and it was raining. Damn I hate my life.

The town of Forks appeared in front of me and I groaned some more. It

looked old. There were no tall buildings, no subdivisions, and no rush hour

traffic. It looked more like a scene out of Pleasantville than anything,

except for the fact this place looked a lot older than the fifties.

For crying out loud, I whispered, not wanting James to hear it. We

drove for about ten more minutes before we pulled in front of a very old,

but actually kind of pretty, mansion-looking building.

Welcome home, Aubrey, James said as he parked the car in the circle

driveway. Welcome to Laneson School. I m sure you re going to fit in

wonderfully here.

I m sure of it I mumbled. Can I just go to my room now and unpack?

Of course, sweetie. I ll show you where it is while Jake here takes your

bags, he said with a smile.

Who s Jake? I snapped. No one was going to be touching my suitcases

except

That would be me, a voice said. I turned my head to the right and saw

a gorgeous boy standing next to me. He had opened my door and now his

hand was extended to me. It s so nice to finally meet Chancellor Note s

famous daughter.

Aubrey, please, I said as I took his hand and stepped out of the car.

His hand felt extremely warm to me.

Very well then. Aubrey, he said, raising my hand to his lips and kissing

it. I giggled and felt my face turn a bright red.

Are you coming, Aub? my dad called from the front steps of the

school. I hated being called anything other than Aubrey. Well Unless I

have a very good relation ship with you which with him i don't, but I

wasn t about to correct him after he had gone through so much to make

me feel as much at home here as I could.

Yeah, hold on one second, I called back, not taking my eyes off of

Jake. He was so so perfect. He had Blonde hair. His Slightly Tan skin

stood out beautifully against the white collared shirt he was wearing, and

his piercing Blue eyes made my stomach leap into my throat. It was nice

to meet you, Jake . I hope we will see each other again soon.

Sooner than you think, Aubrey, he said with a smile.

Bye, I said as I turned and followed my dad into the school. I

definitely think that I am going to like it here in Forks. 


	3. Chapter 2

My mom always told me that on your first day of school, you should

always dress your best and act on your best behavior, even if you won t

for the rest of the year. So on my first day at Laneson, which was four

days after I arrived in Forks, I got up extra early and showered, blow-

dried my hair and curled it at the bottom, and put on a cute white and

tan top with dark blue skinny jeans and white Converse sneakers, and

finished the outfit with my Dog Tag I always have . Even though Laneson

was a private school, and most of the students lived in Forks, we all lived

in dorms on campus. I lived in an all girls dorm, Lilie. It was nice not

having my dad around twenty-four-seven, and it was nice having my own

room, too.

Oh my God, you re Aubrey Note!! a high-pitched squeal echoed through

the courtyard behind me. I whipped around to see a girl, about my age,

walking towards me with a huge smile on her face. Her blonde hair was

cut in a bob, and she was wearing white shorts and a pink and black t-

shirt. I could already tell I wasn t going to like her very much.

Uh, yeah that s me, I muttered, waving at her.

Well hi my name is Mel, she said. I ve heard so much about you, and I

thought that I d help you find your way around Laneson.

My dad s the dean here. I m pretty sure I can manage, I said,

purposely putting a snotty, annoyed tone in my response.

Well alright then. It was nice meeting you, Mel said, waving to me and

walking into the building in front of me. I groaned when I saw the name

of the building, Jones. My first class was in this building.

Oh God please no I mumbled as I pushed open the door and followed

Melinda all the way into my US History classroom. Shit

Oh no way, you have this class too? Mel squealed. This is just too

exciting! Here, sit next to me. I hesitated at first, but when I saw that

there really weren t that many empty seats open, I nodded and walked

over to the desk next to her. Aubrey Note, these are my bestest

friends in the whole wide world. I looked at the People sitting around

her, who all had similar smiles on their faces all except one.

Hi, I m KiBell! , a cute, small Blonde girl said, extending her hand to

me. I shook it. You re really pretty.

Um thank you ? I answered, not quite sure how to respond.

Hi, I m Shawn, the extremely gorgeous girl next to KiBell said. Her skin

was darker than the others, like the color of coffee after the cream was

added. Her hair was brown with a few blonde strands and had huge curls.

Hi, I muttered back. Mel, Shawn, and Kibell. The teacher began class,

so we all turned to him and began to take notes on The Great Depression.

The first half of the day flew by. I had my first three classes with at

least one of my new friends. I sat down with them at lunch, and we were

soon joined by Two very hot guys, one of which I recognized immediately.

Jake? I exclaimed in shock. There stood the gorgeous guy who helped

me out of the car on my first day here.

Well, well, well look who it is, he said with a smirk.

Who is it? The to his right asked, looking at me.

Dude, it s Aubrey Note, Jake guys said.

Oh, Chancellor Note's daughter?

That s the one.

Nice to meet you, I said with a laugh. Who are you?

I m Brandon, the guy said. You already know Jake. I nodded.

Are you guys going to sit down, or are you going to stand there and

stare at Aubrey for the rest of lunch? Kibell angrily yelled at the guys.

And she speaks! Shawn exclaimed. Everyone laughed, and the guys sat

down.

So Aubrey, how do you like our lovely school? Jake asked as he bit down

on his slice of pizza.

It s nice, I answered. I m still trying to get use to the whole private

school thing because I m a public school girl at heart. But I m definitely

glad you guys don t have uniforms though. That was like my biggest fear

about coming here.

Wow, a private school with uniforms. How creative, Kibell groaned as

she played with her macaroni and cheese but didn t eat it. I looked

around and saw that none of the other girls were eating their food either.

I looked down at my half-eaten basket of fries and groaned a little under

my breath. Of course I had to make friends with the anorexic girls at

the school.

You okay, Aubrey? Mel asked me. I nodded and put another fry in my

mouth. Alright, you ve just been really quiet for a few minutes and I

wanted to make sure.

I m fine, Mel, I said. I suddenly got the strange feeling that I was

being watched.

Oh my God Aubrey, don t look now, but Nick Jonas is totally staring at

you! Kimbell exclaimed as she took one of my fries and stuffed it into

her mouth. Alright, so one of them is eating wait a second, who is Nick

Jonas?

Who is Nick Jonas? I asked.

Only the hottest, sexiest guy here at Laneson, Shawn said.

He and his brothers moved here about a year and a half ago, Mel said

to me. They re all really close in age, about a year apart each. Nick s

the youngest. He s sixteen. Joe s seventeen and Kevin s eighteen.

And they re all extremely hot, Kibell giggled. I would kill to have Nick

Jonas run his lips up my

Oh my God, I m begging you please don t finish that sentence, Shawn

groaned. Everyone laughed, and I felt my face flushing again. Nick Jonas

isn t that amazing.

Oh please, just because he turned you down doesn t mean he s not

amazing, Mel groaned.

He turned you down, too, she snapped back.

He s turned all of us down, Kibell added. I just looked at them in awe.

All of them had a thing for this Nick Jonas guy, and he had turned down

each and every one of them. I had no idea why. But then again, because

of Kibell s suggestion, I hadn t turned around to see what exactly the

Jonas boys looked like. I moved around in my seat a little and, out of the

corner of my eye, I could finally see them. They all had dark brown hair

and very pale skin. I also noticed that they were joined at the table by

two dark haired women.

Who are the girls sitting with them? I asked Mel.

Cami Marie and Danielle Jonas, she answered without looking. Nick,

Joe, and Kevin s parents adopted them supposedly. Danielle and Kevin are

kind of Married. Joe and Cami are A Couple. I looked back at the table

and noticed that, like most of the girls at my table, the five of them

were staring at their food, but not eating it.

My heart began beating a million miles a minute when Nick surprisingly

looked up from his food and our eyes met. I smiled, but he had a

completely different look on his face. It was almost it was almost like he

was sending hate towards me through his eyes. I could see that they were

pitch black like the night sky.

Aubrey! I heard Mel s voice, and I felt her hands on my shoulders

shaking me out of the trance I was in.

He s horrible I muttered as I leaned into Mel s body. She put her arms

around me and held me. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. Why was

this boy making me cry?

Who s horrible, sweetie? she asked me.

Nick Jonas Mel opened her mouth to respond, but the bell ending lunch

sounded. I got up without making another sound and made my way to my

next class, Anatomy. I entered the class and my heart dropped as I saw

the one person I was dreading seeing

Miss Note, if you could take a seat next to Mister Jonas please, the

teacher said as he sat his books on the desk. I nodded and slowly made

my way to the empty seat next to Nick. I saw him slide his seat as far

to the left as he could, leaving a lot of space between us. What the hell

was this guy s problem?

The ninety minute class dragged on and on. I felt like I had lost about

ten years of my life. By the time the bell rang, I felt so uncomfortable I

shot up to get out. But I wasn t as fast as Nick. By the time I had slung

my bag over my shoulder he was already out the door.

I swear there s something seriously wrong with him, I said to Mel as we

walked out of school and made our way back to the dorms. It turned out

that she lived a floor below me in my dorm. Kibell, Shawn, lived close by

too.

He s always been a little awkward, she said. I m afraid to say it, but I

think he s a little messed up in the head.

That explains a lot, I laughed. Well, I m going to go get all of this

homework done. Are we still on for dinner tonight?

Absolutely, she said back. I ll come up to your room around seven,

alright?

Sounds good, I replied. She opened the door to her room and began to

walk into it, but I stopped her. Hey Mel?

Yes ma am?

Thank you for everything I said to her.

You re welcome, sweetie. We girls have to stick together, she said with

a giggle. I have to go take care of some things but I will see you

tonight okay? She seemed a little on-edge.

Okay, have fun, I said. I ll see you tonight. I walked up to my room

and collapsed on my bed. I had met Nick Jonas today. He was hot he

was sexy he was gorgeous and he was the biggest ass-hole I had ever

met. 


	4. Chapter 3

The next few weeks of school were well weird. That was the only way to

describe it. Nick wasn t there. His brothers and the girls were there

every day, but when I looked for Nick, he was no where to be seen.

Anatomy was different without him. I was beginning to wonder if he was

ever coming back.

On the Thursday two weeks later I got my answer. I was writing down the

outline for the notes when I saw him sit in his seat out of the corner of

my eye. I ignored him, remembering that first day when he glared at me

with all that hate.

Hi, I m Nick Jonas, he said to me. I looked up at him in shock.

Excuse me?

You re Aubrey Note, right? he asked. He had a smile on his face. And

his eyes they weren t black anymore. They were gold.

So you re talking to me now? and whats with The Full Name I have a

First Name For A reason

I m sorry? He didn t understand what I was talking about.

Never mind. If you ll excuse me, Mr. Jonas, I have some notes to write

down, I sneered. I turned my head back to the white board and

continued copying the outline.

My behavior that day was inexcusable, he muttered. I shot my head

back in his direction so quickly that my neck cracked. Aubrey, I m so

sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about me. I m actually a really

nice guy once you get to know me. Unfortunately, getting to know me has

been known to be quite dangerous.

You know what I don t get? I hissed at him. How you can be so

freakin bipolar right now. Do you not understand just how scared I was

of you the other day? I mean, I ve never been looked at like that ever!

You have to believe me when I say that I most definitely wasn t my self

that day, Aubrey. I hope that you can forgive me, because I would like

to be friends with you, he said.

Friends? With me? I couldn t believe my ears. According to Mel, the

only people Nick Jonas hung out with were his brothers and the Nieman

sisters. Why do you want to be friends with me?

Because I know that you re special, he said with a smile. Can you please

give me another chance to prove to you that I m a nice guy?

It depends, I muttered. What did you have in mind?

Well he began.

Class, if you will all put away your notebooks, it s pop-quiz time! our

teacher said cheerfully. Everyone in the class groaned, but Nick and I

didn t. I was prepared, and apparently, even though he had missed the

last two weeks, so was Nick. Good luck, you two. The teacher sat the

quizzes down in front of us and we looked at each other. Nick winked at

me, and I felt my face flush. I looked down at my quiz to avoid the

distraction. I answered the five questions in about ten minutes, and I

realized that Nick had already finished and was looking down at me

smiling. I turned in the quiz and returned to my seat.

That wasn t bad, he whispered as I sat down.

Not at all, I said, trying to hide the smile that was appearing on my

face. Why were you looking at me, Nick?

I don t know. You ve got this weird affect on me. I ve never really had a

girl make me feel this way before. I didn t know whether to thank him or

be offended.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I asked him, turning my body a

little to face him. He mirrored my actions.

I wish I could say it s a good thing, but I have to warn you that you

probably are risking a lot by talking to me and being my friend. I was so

confused at what he was talking about. What was I risking by being his

friend?

I m sorry, I don t understand, I said.

All I want to know that you forgive me for the way I acted and you ll

give me a chance to prove to you that I m a nice guy, he said with a

smile. I couldn t help but swoon over his smile. It was beautiful. I

nodded, and he smiled larger. I promise you that you won t regret it.

Promise is a strong word, I said with a smirk. Don t break your

promise, Nick. I don t like guys who go against their word.

Don t worry. A Jonas always keeps his promise.

I ll hold you to that, I laughed. We were interrupted by the teacher

beginning the lecture for today s class, and Nick and I laughed a little

under our breath as we turned to him and listened to the lecture.

Did I really see you holding an actual conversation with Nick Jonas during

the pop quiz today in Anatomy? Mel asked me as we walked back to our

dorm after class. I mean, I thought you hated the guy.

Yeah, so did I, I answered her with a laugh, but something happened

today that made the whole hating him thing unnecessary.

Oh no, you ve got it, too, she muttered under her breath.

Excuse me? I had no idea what she was talking about.

Aubrey, all of us me, Kibell, Shawn we all had that feeling too. It s

what he does. She had stopped walking and was holding onto my

shoulders. It kind of hurt a little. Just promise me that you ll be

careful. I don t want you to get hurt.

I ll be fine, Mel, I said with a laugh. Don t worry your pretty little

head about me. I ve been known to take care of myself.

Alright, she sighed, but don t say I didn t warn you.

I ll see you at dinner tonight. I ve got a major load of homework to do,

I told her. Thanks for the warning about Nick.

What are friends for? she smiled. I gave her a small hug and then

walked up the stairs to my floor and my room. When I got back, I threw

my schoolbooks down and fell on my bed. I didn t have that much

homework. I just wanted an excuse to get away from Melinda for a while.

Something about the way she and the other girls talked about Nick and

his brothers made me hesitant to be friends with Nick, but I couldn t

help but want to trust my own instincts on this one. Of course, yesterday

my instincts told me to run as far away from him as possible. Was it

really possible for them to have made the complete one-eighty turn so

quickly? A knock on my door snapped me out of my trance.

Aubreyy, you in here? a voice said from the other side of the door.

Nick? I called out, shooting up from my bed and staring at the door.

Yeah, he said back. Can I come in? I stood up and walked over to the

door.

What are you doing here? Are you allowed? I asked, not opening the

door.

Well not exactly but if you let me in now no one will have to know that

I am here. Just you. I laughed. He was very tricky. Come on, Aubrey.

Please let me in? I promise you that I just want to talk.

Of course, I said. What else would we possibly do? I opened the door

and saw his beautiful form standing there and I almost melted.

Oh, I could think of a few things, he said with a smile. I stood to the

side and he walked in. Wow, this is a nice room. How d you get lucky

enough to snag this one?

My dad s the dean, remember? I said matter-of-factly.

Ah, of course, he grinned. Anyways, I wanted to see if you would be

willing to accompany me to dinner tonight? My brothers,Cami, and Danielle

won t be here and I thought you and I could get to know each other a

little better over the school s impeccable cuisine.

I actually already have dinner plans tonight, I told him. I couldn t

cancel on Mel and the other girls, even if I would rather eat with Nick

any day of the week.

I m sure Mel and your other friends won t mind if you missed one meal,

he said. It was almost as if he could read my mind. But that s

impossible right?

How about we have dinner tomorrow night? Just so I don t have to cancel

on them. He shook his head.

My family will be back by then, he said.

So? I scoffed. If I m making the sacrifice to abandon my regular

crowd, you can too. He laughed.

Point taken, he said. Very well, we ll eat tomorrow. I ll leave you to

whatever you were doing before I came here. Have a good rest of your

night, Aubrey.

You too, Nick, I said. I followed him to the door and let him out. He

stepped into the hallway but turned around to face me.

Why do I get the feeling that you re hiding something from me? he

asked as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. I felt my face flush as I

thought about all the things my friends had told me about him and all my

hesitations about being his friend.

Don t worry, I calmly said. I m not hiding anything.

Very well, he smiled. I ll see you tomorrow in class. Good night.

Night, I called out as he walked down the hall. I closed the door and

leaned up against it. I slid down to the floor and let out a huge scream.

Was I really falling for him? Of course I was. Did I want to fall for

him? Of course I did. Was it scaring the hell out of me? What do you

think? 


End file.
